


The rain holds the past

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: Jin and Malos stand out in the rain.





	The rain holds the past

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: why are you still writing for a fandom where seemingly no one is active?

"Why are you out here?" Malos was standing on the threshold between the inside of the Monoceros and the outside. When Jin didn't respond, though, he heard Malos move closer. "It's raining."

"It doesn't matter," he said. He'd come out here while it was still bright out. That had been a few hours ago now, he imagined. But rain was pelting down on them both now. It'd been going for a while.

"You'll get water everywhere when you come back inside," Malos said. He sounded annoyed, but Jin knew he wasn't.

"It'll dry out," he said. He didn't really care about water on the ground inside. He wasn't particularly prone slipping on it.

"Aren't you cold?" Malos asked. Jin let out a short bark of a laugh and then Malos realised what he'd said. A fond looking frown graced his face. "Isn't being wet unpleasant, then?"

"I didn't really notice," he lied. He'd noticed, but he didn't mind. You didn't often get rain in this area of the cloud sea. They'd been taking the ship around this fairly secluded area for a few weeks now, waiting until they could safely make their next move.

"Come inside?" Malos suggested. "You know how Akhos frets."

"Akhos should know better than to worry," he said. A little bit (or a lot, seeing as that's what it had come to) of water wouldn't hurt him.

"I can hear him now," Malos said, a hint of a laugh in his tone. "Jin, you shouldn't be so reckless! Your state isn't stable enough to take pointless risks." There was a trace of what could maybe pass as an impression of Akhos in his words. "He'll definitely complain about all this water getting everywhere."

"If he didn't want water everywhere then he should have asked if we could go under the cloud sea," he said simply. In all honesty, though, he knew that no one really liked submerging the Monoceros. Though none of them were strictly human, the pressure shift was no fun and they all liked getting air from time to time.

"Rain always reminds me of unpleasant times," Malos said. He didn't need to say any more. Jin felt the same way. Somehow, events that occurred when it was raining stuck in his mind, but any other kind of weather just didn't register.

"It hasn't always been bad," he said. His mind at the time had been a blur of grief and rage and the bitter disappointment of utter defeat. But he could appreciate the significance of that night in the rain. It held a sort of retrospective happiness.

"No," Malos mused. "It hasn't." With no more words between them, they stood next to each other as the rain raged on. If Malos took Jin's hand like he had done that night so many years ago, neither of them commented on it. Those moments were between them, and words weren't necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) if you enjoyed, please leave a comment to let me know. I crave feedback.


End file.
